onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 September 2013
11:46 gah, i need to set up to change the homepage 11:46 brb 11:46 muahahaha 11:46 sorry. i have been doing my homework. i have been busy 11:46 15 minutes! :) 11:47 Man is it me or the charmings need to get connected to dr. Phil 11:47 Just the Charmings or do you mean to include the entire extended family 11:47 the entire extended family 11:47 'Cuz personally I feel like the lotta them could benefit :p 11:47 :D 11:48 damnit ABC needs to release the 302 press release 11:48 and not screw around lol 11:48 Lol 11:48 it should definitely be a group threapy session . 11:48 ariel is debuting in the november 3 episode 11:48 ^So far awayyyy 11:48 ikr 11:49 there you go Cho 11:49 c 11:49 that will be the season half's arc.... Archie will be the lead 11:49 TLM on blu ray 11:49 ... 11:49 awww.... it was so perfect 11:49 Yeeeep 11:49 oh, too bad...disney is releasing the little mermaid october 1...they should have had the episode coincide with the release 11:49 lol wut 11:49 that is a good idea 11:49 the ep is coming out w month later ;) 11:49 Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 11:49 i hate that cheesy stuff 11:50 I don't know that that would have been the best idea actualy 11:50 brb 11:50 actually* 11:50 which cheesy stuff utter? 11:51 Gil will definitly be buying it ;) https://twitter.com/GilMcKinney/status/377977925481414657 11:51 >_< 11:52 releasing an episode of something to coincide with something else 11:52 he needs it for research ;) 11:52 makes me feel like the company doing it thinks i'm stupid and gullible 11:52 oh Belle 11:53 I love Belle 11:53 I love Belle, but then again i am a big Beauty and Beast fan and shipper 11:53 Emilie is great 11:53 she really is 11:54 Fantastic Belle I agree 11:54 TLM is my fave Disney film, but Belle is my fave princess 11:54 I love Belle she's pretty unique 11:55 well I got to go do some dishes let me know how the episode was 11:55 I hope she gets to be mayor. 11:55 I think everyone does 11:55 Aye 11:55 Although I just wonder what'll happen to the library if she becomes Mayor.. 11:56 she'll multi task. 11:56 thank you Adam, for stating the obvious 11:56 >_< 11:56 :D 11:56 lol..."not the peter pan you remember from your youth...or the peanut butter"...oh jeez 11:56 or the bus 11:56 xd 11:57 does that not count as canon? 11:57 what? 11:57 Emma & Neal 11:57 Can someone explain something please 11:57 Why do so many characters think that Neal is dead 11:57 He fell through a portal .-. 11:57 ikr 11:57 I am gtg..... see you after the premiere 11:57 It's kind of frustrating 11:58 the gunshot 11:58 he didn't just go through a portal 11:58 Yeah but he was still talking after it 11:58 And the gunshot was to his leg/foot 11:58 he went through it severely injured 11:58 and they don't know where he went 11:58 and it's very likely where he landed doesn't have the medical faciliites he'd need 11:58 infection can kill 11:58 Eh I suppose, I don't like it though, doesn't make sense to me :/ 11:59 There's too many unknowns 11:59 here we go 11:59 Yeah but the way I see it there's a chance that he's alive he went through alive nobody knows that he did die and nobody goes, "He's probably dead", they just go, "He's dead" ._. 11:59 yep 11:59 Alfred Molina 11:59 Ayways 11:59 Episode 12:00 What about Alfred Molina? 12:00 i wonder if we will meet the Indians 12:00 the narrator 12:00 Oh 12:00 Huh. 12:00 later....after the premeire 12:00 omg 12:00 SHHHHH 12:00 Starting!!! 12:00 XD 12:00 don't shush people 12:00 No need to be rude 12:00 ... 12:00 I'm just getting into it calm yourself 12:01 Again, no need to be rude 12:01 Lol, not rude. 12:01 Next little rude comment and you can be gone ;) 12:01 Great 12:01 can I just point out hook's beauty 12:02 please do 12:02 what a douche! 12:02 who a douche? 12:03 (greg) 12:03 ah that he is. 12:04 such a beautiful ship 12:05 . 12:05 charming family moment 12:05 omg Emma 12:06 she's kind of being a b**** 12:06 can you blame her? 12:06 i mean, shit XD it;s about time she's let some of it out 12:07 true 12:07 omg he just has the outfit!? 12:07 omg this is great 12:07 love Rumple's wardrobe change 12:07 this is good 12:07 so good 12:08 Greg is so ugly 12:09 don't be so mean 12:09 It's true! 12:09 lol the truth poor pathetic Greg 12:09 And you're one to talk ;) XD 12:09 hate Tamara 12:10 is parker croft really a bad actor? 12:10 SMG is great 12:10 excuse my language but 12:10 omg 12:10 Parker 12:10 is such a bad actor 12:10 nooo tamara 12:10 brb, need brownies 12:10 ;( i liked her despite the evilness xd 12:11 well i suppose this one way to end a storyline. 12:11 so are Greg and Tamara dead or just shadowless 12:11 or souless 12:11 greg is shadowless i am pretty sure Tamara she did 12:11 dead* 12:12 you don't take an arrow to the middle of your back and walk away 12:12 i already knew she was going to die though :( i read spoilers from someone online who had a preview of the first episode 12:12 Well just because someone shot doesn't mean there dead 12:12 i wonder what he does with the shadows 12:12 prince!! 12:12 xd 12:12 SORRY I'M lATE 12:12 Neal for exxample 12:12 lol 12:12 Nothing is what it seems, Applegirl ;) 12:12 PRINCE 12:12 what do you mean kung ? 12:12 PRINCE 12:12 UTTER 12:12 PRINCE 12:12 Hey, Prince 12:12 OMG 12:12 i missed you 12:12 Hey Prince long time no chat 12:12 me too 12:12 Wait and see xd 12:12 I missed you BUNCHES 12:13 aww 12:13 i missed you too 12:13 Tamara dead, yes? 12:13 :) 12:13 yup 12:13 but i already know what mr. gold does later :S 12:13 go Henry 12:13 and there he is 12:13 wow he looks young 12:13 So pan 12:13 that guy is 18 12:14 ooh they let know keep his accent 12:14 he looks kind of like Henry 12:14 or nearly 18 12:14 who wants to bet the boy Henry just met is really Peter Pan 12:14 Prince are you back forever? ;.; 12:15 I agree Grec 12:15 I hope so 12:15 yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay 12:15 ooh nice hair 12:15 oh snap 12:15 i love this trio 12:16 Aurora is a thousand times better this season 12:16 awwww 12:16 neal ;.; 12:16 Aurora had time to get her hair did 12:16 xd 12:17 true xd 12:17 but not change her dress 12:17 Mermaids 12:17 haha, a cracken 12:17 that's pretty much all I could look at whenever she appeared during the whole episode xd 12:18 badass mermaids :| 12:18 and why are they back in Aurora's Palace? 12:18 where else would they be? XD 12:18 In florida 12:18 everyone in their camp died 12:18 and it's their home and all 12:20 Wow waited all summer and we are already 20 minutes in... 12:20 ikr 12:20 they're live tweeting 12:20 Yep 12:21 ha David 12:22 Grecian 12:22 go regina 12:23 ???? 12:23 who is the running boy 12:24 she was adding to the Aurora's Palace page 12:24 any guess 12:24 oh I am not watching the RA XD ' 12:24 xd 12:24 you know i am ;) 12:24 ugh i saw that 12:25 lead the way to the echo caves 12:25 portals take you to wherever you think of... 12:25 OMG 12:25 rofl 12:25 THEY MADE A MOVIE ABOUT YOU 12:25 BAHAHAHAHAA 12:25 cue the warriorfire shippers 12:25 xd 12:25 rofl 12:26 what's a movie? 12:26 xd 12:26 told you all Neal would want to go to his castle 12:26 warrior fire no way 12:26 told ya 12:26 how would he know he had a castle? 12:26 YES 12:26 YES 12:26 did they discuss it? 12:26 Good qustion 12:26 possibly 12:26 that's what I was wondering, too, Prince 12:26 or he knows his dad 12:26 the man wanted power 12:26 a castle symbolizes that 12:27 True 12:27 Pan the Man 12:27 or he's heard from someone 12:27 wonderland sneak peek> 12:27 ? 12:27 mmmm 12:27 omg 12:27 i love when he does that 12:27 so calm 12:28 Now she dead 12:28 i didn't know he would rip out her heart o.o 12:28 ding dong the witch is dead 12:28 crush her heart 12:28 i did lol 12:28 as soon as he showed up 12:28 so Robin Hood must be stalking Rumple's castle 12:28 rumors have it that Rumplestilskin father is the Wizard of Oz 12:28 xd 12:29 or he has taken up residence 12:29 neal granddad ill make an appearece 12:29 that too 12:29 love the premiere 12:29 That would interesting maybe dorthy is his mother 12:29 but i didn't expect tamara and greg die that early that season 12:30 wb 12:30 I am glad those two are gone already 12:30 yeah 12:30 yeah, me too 12:30 they would have dragged on too long 12:30 just didn't expect it 12:30 Is Greg Dead??? 12:30 still airing? :p 12:30 Just like cora: a distraction 12:30 it's begining for me 12:31 yep, and they're good with dispensing of distractions before they wear out the welcome 12:31 I said its only a rumor but maybe it will be like Into the Woods and Rumpzel is his sister 12:31 and robbie kay is really not peter pan ^^ 12:31 rumplestillskin is the baker 12:32 sexy mermaid 12:32 haha 12:32 okay is it firewarrior or warriorfire 12:33 gah the hair 12:33 is inconsistent 12:33 mermaid not Ariel 12:34 ugh charming ... he should've cut her throat. 12:35 xd 12:35 ew 12:35 slow mo? 12:35 really? 12:35 Ariel is comming ep 6 12:35 get down and dirty for once, charming. xd 12:35 uh i don't think that would help 12:39 besides charming as already went down and dirty. 12:39 Utter? You meant "all spoiler-prone PAGES will be fully locked while a new episode airs." in that announcement, right? 12:39 what did I say? 12:39 episodes 12:39 omg 12:39 lol 12:40 Robin hood 12:40 we are now in da hood 12:40 woooah 12:41 hi 12:41 who called "taken up residence"??? 12:41 xd 12:42 omg yes 12:42 wtf 12:43 my god i love Neal 12:43 now then 12:43 Neal referred to himself as Baelfire 12:43 should we do somethingabout that? 12:44 omg 12:45 why did she jump? o.o 12:45 PIXIE DUST 12:45 omg yay 12:45 faith, trust, and.... 12:45 the heart of the truest believer 12:46 so it was them in the titlecard? 12:46 yup 12:46 cute 12:46 god damn ads 12:46 i'm liking Henry more and more 12:46 well at least we know that they can fly. :P 12:46 well henry isnt so static anymore 12:47 yeah 12:47 he's growing 12:47 I want the little mermaid on bluray 12:47 me too 12:49 wow 10 minutes left..... 12:49 This episode went by too fast! 12:49 ikr 12:50 well at least this time we only wait a week! 12:50 YES! 12:50 xd 12:50 and we have OUAT in Wonderland :) 12:50 yup 12:50 gah 12:50 that's in an 8 timeslot too, isn't it? ;.; 12:50 yes 12:51 just bring up water and half her leg... 12:51 yeah i won't be able to watch it and chat then 12:51 me neither I have a night class on thursdays 12:51 :( 12:52 i'll have to be at work at 9 12:52 ;.; 12:52 this guy is scary and sexy 12:52 i like him 12:53 let's hope next sunday i wont habe such a killer headache. i'm ready to corack right now. xd 12:53 xd 12:53 corack? 12:53 i cant type right now ;( 12:53 croak 12:53 awe :( 12:53 xd 12:53 xd 12:53 dafuq 12:54 wassat? XD 12:54 aww 12:54 what a dick 12:54 HOW the hell do pan and rumple know each other 12:54 what is that? 12:54 must be related to Bae 12:54 has to be 12:55 crystal ball 12:55 is this the first time no Storybrooke? 12:56 yup 12:56 alright, i'm working on the s3 page 12:56 i saw some lost eggs... 12:57 i updated the appearances templates 12:58 PAN 12:58 someone wanna deal with that? 12:58 omg 12:58 xd 12:58 aaaaaa 12:58 the fugitive boy's page 12:58 peter pan needs to redirect to that 12:58 OH 12:58 HE SAID THE NAME OF THE EPISODE 12:58 XD 12:59 knew it 12:59 knew it 12:59 holy shit that was great 01:00 SNEAK PEEK NOW 01:00 what? 01:00 dahell 01:00 oh, my DVR changed to Breaking Bad lol 01:00 hey 01:00 hello dearie 01:00 ugh i'm sorry guys. i'm almost dead right now. i gotta crash into bed. xd happy editing. 01:01 Nuuuuu 01:01 damnit 01:01 it said check out a sneak at abc.com 01:01 wow.... that was some "twist" ;) 01:02 comments and forum are on 01:02 did OUaT really think no one would see that coming? 01:02 that last scene 01:02 was wonderful 01:03 Robbie Kay was great, once he "turned" evil 01:03 I seriously doubt it 01:04 okay so 01:04 the Rufio page 01:04 ugh 01:04 now we really do have three pages for the same character xd 01:04 Rufio is Peter Pan's codename 01:04 the peter pan page redirects to fugitive boy 01:04 and I can already see people trying to change the name of the character on the page to "Peter Pan" 01:04 when the new press release drops 01:04 should it be retitled? 01:04 we'll change it 01:04 ok 01:04 tomorrow, hopefully 01:05 I gotta say, I love the new Robin Hood 01:05 i'll get to the Rufio page in a moment 01:05 someone wanna move its info to the fugitive boy page? 01:05 the casting call, anyway 01:06 i'm on it 01:07 alright 01:07 did anyone think it strange, that Aurora went to the salon while Neal was unconscience 01:07 ? 01:08 XD 01:08 her hair is now red? 01:09 and David grew his hair a bit, I think *g* 01:09 and she got a shiny, new tiara 01:09 David's hair I can deal with, but Aurora's was too much 01:10 gah 01:10 i have terrible lag now 01:11 Mulan bounced off Neal very well, the acting-chesmistry was good 01:11 I just had one, too 01:12 I didn't even see what I had written until I came back into the chat 01:12 alright imma go through and update character articles 01:12 the infoboxes 01:12 when will the writers realize, that Jamie and Sarah do not act well together? 01:12 and flag them for history updates 01:12 well when do we guess who the lost girl is 01:12 Frac, you are here! 01:12 TAMARA IS DEAD!!!!!! 01:12 01:12 Oh... and... spoilers. 01:13 FRAC 01:13 And Mulan needs to step off my Neil. Legit. 01:13 *virtual hug* I have missed you! 01:13 :-D Hi friends! *Hugs around* I miss ya'll, too! 01:13 is Emma the lost girl or is it Tink 01:13 I doubt Mulan is interested in Neal 01:13 Prince, do you see the PM with me and Kung? 01:14 I like that Jamie acts well opposite Michael, though 01:14 Hey, Frac :) 01:14 XD She needs to step off. She has a bad habit of going after people with significant others XD 01:14 xd 01:14 Frac, did you not realize that Phillip rejected her? 01:14 Who has the heart of the truest believer 01:15 philip rejected who 01:15 Mulan 01:15 wait..... have you seen the episode yet? 01:15 yes ive seen the ep 01:15 ok 01:15 And now she's moving on to Neal! Poor Neal. 01:16 No, she is not 01:16 And I swear... if they're trying to hook up Emma and Hook... I'm quitting life XD 01:16 rofl 01:16 well, then... bye, bye xd 01:16 I cannot believe I am saying this, but OUaT needs to introduce Shang 01:17 It's horrible! I despise that cliche triangle crapola 01:17 Cause you KNOW she's gonna end up with Neal in the end. It's like Sawyer, Jack and Kate all over again... 01:17 xd 01:18 really, how do you know? 01:18 Because Hook/Emma is pure unadulterated lust XD Neal/Emma is true wuv. The Princess Bride kind. 01:19 both are lust, in my eyes 01:19 (and because the writers aren't that unpredictable >_>) 01:21 that is mainly due, to "borrowing" these characters 01:22 They were pretty predictable with Lost, too - but it's okay. I never mind predictable. I kinda like it.. >_ 01:22 will the Ariel/Hook ship, please sink? 01:23 xd 01:23 XD I like that better than Hook/Emma 01:23 hey, can one of you fine rollbacks say something in the pm? 01:23 no.... Ariel/Eric are married in Disney canon! 01:23 ty 01:24 And if you think about it, they're perfect for each other... Hook is missing a hand, and she's missing legs. Fate. 01:24 xd 01:24 Ariel has legs on this show 01:24 rofl 01:24 >_> She .. didn't before? 01:25 are you sure about that? 01:25 I miss Grumpy. Can I just say that. 01:25 me too 01:25 XD Well, if they don't wanna completely dessimate all things Little Mermaid, I'd think she probably started out as a mermaid. 01:25 I love Sean Maguire's Robin Hood, can I say that? 01:25 Me,too :-) except the weird NCIS haircut 01:25 rofl 01:25 Seriously! It's totally Gibb's haircut. 01:26 i know, that's why im laughing XD 01:26 I like Tom Ellis last season, but Sean is way better 01:26 oh yes 01:26 Tom Ellis was cuter... but Sean seems like he's a better actor. 01:26 and talent is more important 01:27 Yus 01:27 he looked the part too 01:27 Which is why I'm glad Peter's actor seems pretty decent 01:27 Sean reminds me os the "classic" Robin Hood.... he is perfect 01:27 He looked like a mix between the old old old Robin Hood guy and Cary Elwes XD 01:27 xd 01:27 Cary Elwes was spoofing Errol Flynn ;) 01:28 I know XD 01:28 so far, the new S3 casting seem very solid 01:28 castins* 01:28 castings* 01:29 I really liked Peter. 01:29 And TAMARA IS DEAD! 01:29 so is Greg! 01:29 Although I think if I were Rumple, I wouldn't have crushed her heart... I woulda just put the arrow back and let her slowly die a painful awful death... 01:30 but then... she shot my Neal. 01:30 ikr 01:30 Rumple wanted to make sure she stayed dead 01:30 and enjoy actaully doing it 01:30 XD So sit there and watch 01:31 it is more fun to crush a heart 01:31 Too quick 01:31 i mean like, physically doing it 01:31 feeling her die 01:31 you know he gets off on that XD 01:32 But she's dead! Yay! 01:32 that is exactly what I meant 01:32 muahahaha 01:32 I also missed Granny XD 01:32 I was glad we did not had many dead-weight characters, tonight 01:33 Granny's not dead weight! She should have her own show. She's awesome. 01:33 true 01:33 but you know what I mean 01:34 Phillip and Aurora filled the dead-weight category, tonight 01:34 don't you dare talk about my Phillip xd 01:35 I love Phillip, but Julian looked like he was so bored 01:35 XD I kindasorta did hope they'd explain how the frag he got back from soul land... 01:35 they did.... Aurora found it in the Netherworld 01:35 ...I musta missed that 01:35 it is like a sleeping curse 01:36 Baby was crying at that part XD so I probably missed it 01:36 Okay! gonna go watch Burn Notice with the hubby! It's been fun folks! I might be around more, since the show's back up, depending on how fast I finish my novel. 01:36 good night! 01:36 lol.... Mulan must have been the one to kiss him, and then he rejected her. 01:36 Night! 01:37 bye Frac 01:37 wrong on mulan 01:37 I was joking 01:37 xd 01:37 but it would be funny, if it happened that way 01:38 Well, awesome premiere and, as always, I'm confused and got lots more questions 01:38 that's how it should be xd 01:38 rofl 01:39 well, they hinted that Pan needs Henry's heart to fly 01:39 I think 01:39 what? 01:39 i think that was just Pan's test 01:40 to be sure Henry's is the heart he needs 01:40 I guess 01:41 anyway.... my heart belong to Robin Hood 2.0 01:41 til Prince Eric debuts ;) 01:42 xd 01:43 Who is robin hood in this? I've only seen the first ep of season 3 and need help getting up to speed 01:43 Sean Maguire 01:43 that's the ONLY ep you've seen? 01:43 Cool 01:43 Yes... 01:43 oh my XD 01:43 um 01:43 you must be so confused :D 01:43 you probably should start with the pilot then... way too confusing! 01:44 xd 01:44 Okay what websites can I watch it? 01:44 abc.com themy 01:44 Netflix 01:45 dvd 01:45 the list goes on 01:45 tvmuse 01:46 I have Netflix :) 01:46 xd 01:46 all of seasons 1 and 2 are on there 01:47 perfect.... now watch, or else! 01:47 xd 01:47 xd 01:47 themy, go to netflix, all episodes are there...and don't come back until you're done 01:47 I will as soon as I get batteries 01:47 lol 01:48 aw lol 01:48 okay, who was mentioned tonight? 01:48 Rumple 01:48 oh that reminds me 01:48 Nealfire 01:48 the Netherworld was mentioned 01:48 he called himself Baelfire. Shall we do something about this or no? 01:48 no 01:49 i think i agree 01:49 hmm 01:49 have you guys seen the new episode yet 01:49 yes 01:49 but MRJ has been credited as both 01:49 ABC did credit him as Baelfire/Neal Cassidy 01:49 exactly 01:49 yeah 01:50 darn it 01:50 i guess our options would be 01:50 leave it alone 01:50 let's wait for the next press release xd 01:50 or making a disambig 01:50 or something, idk 01:50 make it like the Storybrooke counterparts? 01:50 i mean like, having "Baelfire (child)" and Baelfire (Adult)" 01:51 and the latter would redirect to Neal? 01:51 that's a possibility 01:51 yeah, something like that 01:51 i think that would be good 01:54 http://tvline.com/2013/09/29/once-upon-a-time-season-3-spoilers-peter-pan-emma-neal-storybrooke/ 01:57 oooooh 01:58 what they say about Mulan, is hystarical 01:58 yup 01:59 Ready PEOPLE?!? 01:59 she will find love eventually 02:00 ? 02:00 love Mulan 02:01 i must say 02:01 I really loved Mulan, tonight 02:01 it was very satisfying to add the dead icon to Tamara 02:01 she is great without Aurora 02:03 the premiere proved to me, once again, that Jamie and Sarah just do not click on-screen 02:06 hello there oncers!!!! 02:06 hey 02:06 howdy 02:06 how are uuu??? 02:06 great, you? 02:06 great too 02:06 I just finished the episode 02:07 did u like it??? 02:07 Im still watchi 02:07 it was spectacular 02:07 indeed!!! 02:07 loved it 02:07 I loved the premiere 02:07 yes! 02:08 even if Charming pisses me 02:08 my heart belongs to Robin Hood 2.0 02:08 Ok. Did you see peter pan. Yes or no 02:08 yes 02:08 good 02:08 I loved Rumpel killed Tamara 02:08 I was like 02:08 that's all I need to hear 02:08 !!!!!!!! Wiiii 02:08 I loved that Pan killed Greg 02:08 What the heck! 02:08 me too 02:08 I hate you 02:08 spoiler 02:08 GOD 02:09 Alec, did you like the new Robin Hood? 02:09 then don't be in the chat 02:09 ok 02:09 in fact, here ya go 02:09 yes I like him a lot 02:09 he is really hot 02:09 I loved Aurora! 02:09 she looks beautiful 02:09 with her tiara 02:09 I thought the makeover was out of place 02:10 her hair is red, now 02:10 Being logical it doesn't make really sense to her to look so classy with a kingdom in ruins 02:10 Ariel is the only redheaded princess! 02:10 her haird looked redish? 02:10 I really didn't notice that 02:11 it was already that color. 02:11 just more obvious now lol 02:11 hehehe 02:11 I find it funny that Aurora needs to maintain her appearance, but her boyfriend still looks travel-worn 02:11 all shiny 02:11 is it me or Mulan seems to be really interested in Neal? 02:11 you're always hating on Aurora XD 02:12 I loved : What's a movie??? 02:12 I like Aurora 02:12 xd 02:12 waiiiit 02:12 I just hate Aurora and Mulan together, they bring out the worst in each other 02:13 hehehe 02:13 holy shit 02:13 what? 02:13 breaking bad 02:13 so go watch 02:13 I am watching, no need to be a smartass 02:14 good 02:14 what do you think about the mermaids? 02:14 it just ended in a magnificent way 02:14 omg the evil mermaids xd 02:14 I know!!! 02:14 I loved the tail effect 02:14 we are the evil daughters of Triton! 02:15 it was cool they have powers over the sea and the storms 02:15 it was not surprising thogh 02:15 hmmm.... what other powers do they have? 02:15 the song 02:15 the voice 02:16 it's supposed they allure humans with their voices 02:16 I really hope the siren's song comes into play, during "Ariel" 02:16 mermaids allure men only 02:16 like in Mermaid! 02:16 do u remember when the prince is on the sea 02:16 and Lenia starts calling him 02:17 and he is all allured 02:17 yeah 02:17 so she can save him 02:17 I loved that scene 02:17 Eric is allured by Ariel's voice, in the film and play 02:17 musical 02:17 yeah 02:17 brb 02:17 ok 02:17 what do you think peter pan 02:18 I really like the actor 02:18 me too 02:18 he looks sneaky 02:18 he was great, when he "turned" 02:18 yes 02:18 I'm more intrigued about the shadow thing now 02:18 Robbie Kay also looks exactly like the animated Peter Pan 02:19 Now you can officially change his name to Peter Pan on the wiki hehee 02:19 heyy 02:19 I gtg.... g'night 02:19 so now Neal suddenly turns to be expert in magical stuff 02:20 night 02:31 hi guys 02:32 hi guys 02:32 howdy 03:56 hey guys 04:02 i am new 04:02 howdy 04:02 welcome :) 04:03 i bet you guys the reason peter is bad because of wendy 04:04 thanks :) 04:04 :) 04:05 how so ? 04:14 how did you like the new EP of ones upon time tonight ?:) 04:18 hi 04:19 hello 04:19 hey 04:19 you guys watched the new episode 04:20 i did :) 04:21 what do you think of pan 04:22 hes cool but i i cant not believe thay are makeing him a bad guy 04:23 i liked him but not as a big of a fan of him as i am of hook 04:25 hook is cool on show i love the guy who Plays him 04:25 same 04:26 who do you think emma and regina will end up with 04:26 cause regina is supposed to get a new love interest 04:27 but i like snow white and prince charming the best :) 04:27 for real ? 04:27 yeah 04:27 hook or baelfire 2013 09 30